1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having an improved magnetic module.
2. Description of Prior Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,910 issued on Apr. 7, 1998 discloses a modular jack mounted onto a mother printed circuit board and adapted for receiving a plug. The modular jack includes a housing defining a receptacle, a daughter printed circuit board attached to a rear portion of the housing, a first set of contacts mounted to the housing for engaging with the plug and a second set of contacts assembled to the printed circuit board for connecting to the mother printed circuit board. A plurality of toroidal coil pairs are interposed between the first contacts and the second contacts for eliminating high frequency noise. Each toroidal coil pair has a first toroidal body functioning as a common mode filter, a second toroidal body functioning as a transformer. The first toroidal and the second body respectively has a first and a second toroidal cores and at least a coil to wind around the first toroidal core and the second toroidal core for electrically connecting the first core and the second toroidal cores together.
In general, a first toroidal core and a second toroidal core are electrically connected with each other by a coil which is together wound around the first and the second toroidal cores by manual operation. It would result in complicating the assembly of the toroidal coil pair and increasing the cost of manufacture.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.